My World
by xcarey
Summary: A thirteen-year-old girl who goes through life with family troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Have you ever cried yourself to sleep? I didn't even think that it was possible. Until last

night..

I was on AIM talking to my best guy friend, Andrew, around 10:30pm having a great

time. We were laughing about how he acted like a cow today in school. It was right after a test

when he accidentally bumped into somebody and the jerk called him a cow. He made a face, and _moo_ed. Everyone was laughing, even Mrs. Blakey, the teacher. Then I took one of my sticky

notes and wrote "I Am Cow" and put it on his grass-green shirt. That made my day.

Andrew knows everything about me. I've only known him for about two months,

considering I just moved to Atlanta. It's crazy, but a good kind of crazy. He knows about how

my dad drinks. How my bi-polar brother is in the Marines. How I've lost respect for my dad.

How my mom is dying as we speak. How my parents are continuously fighting. Like I said, he's

my best guy friend.

I know stuff about him too, like why he's shy, and that he's made fun of a lot. How he

has scars from three years ago from a guy kicking him. He's my only friend in Atlanta that knows

about my life. Him, and his twin sister, Ally. But I feel like I can trust Andrew more, I don't

know why.

So, as I was saying. We were talking on AIM when my mom and dad started fighting

again. He was drunk, no surprise there. But he's been getting drunk more often lately. I've only

cried about family crap once, when I was six and my dad slapped my mom and started cursing in

front of me. My brother took me to my room and calmed me down, but I was six, but I couldn't

stop crying. I didn't know any better. So with my parents fighting daily, it scares me. I don't want

to be like every other family, their parents being divorced.

Stephiexoxo: their fighting again andrew :(

ANitsDrew: :( im sorry

ANitsDrew: this is how I felt when my parents were fighting

Stephiexoxo: cant I make them stop??

ANitsDrew: I wish

stephiexoxo: :'(

ANintsDrew: don't cry! Don't make me be cow again

stephiexoxo: lol, its hard not to. They've never fought much, it scares me

ANitsDrew: OMG look! I'm a cow :D

ANitsDrew: but I drink milk...

ANitsDrew: so I guess I'm a cannibalistic cow?

Stephiexoxo: lol :) this is why you're my best friend

ANitsDrew: why

ANitsDrew: cause im so awesome? Lol

stephiexoxo: sure, lets go with that ;)

I logged off AIM happy after the cow bit. I went downstairs to get a glass of milk, and I

started chuckling to myself. "Milk...cow... I'm about to drink Andrew! Ahh!"

"Stephanie, don't drink the milk!" my dad slurred at me while coming inside, stumbling. "Why can't I?"

"Cause its for me not you!" he screamed at me. I put the milk down on the counter.

"She can have the milk if she wants, Lucas!" my mom yelled at my defense.

I picked up the milk again. My dad glared at me and I put it back down and backed away.

The next few minutes flew by. All I remember was a lot of cursing from my dad. I ran upstairs after five minutes of watching them fight. I instantly logged on AIM to see if Andrew was on. He wasn't, of course it was getting late. He's probably asleep.

_Crash._

I ran outside my room and half way down the stairs. The family picture that my mom's family has passed down when my great-great-great-great grandmother was alive was on the wood floor, the glass spread everywhere. My mom's eyes were filled with tears. She went to grab it but dad pushed mom back. He picked the picture up and tore it. Little squares were falling to the floor, along with my mom's tears. That was the only picture left of it, no copies. "Why, Lucas? Why did you do that?" she asked my dad, scared what might happen. I felt my eyes fill up like mom's.

"Cause I wanted to. We don't need that shit in my house."

My mom went to the stairs, so I backed up to where she wouldn't see me. My dad pushed

her, and she fell. It's bad enough she would've fallen because of her Arthritis, but this was just

uncanny. She started crying even harder, it sounded like her knee went out of place.

I ran to my room and locked the door. I ran to my bed, and passed the picture of my older brother, who was over in Iraq. Thinking of who to call, I thought of my other brother, who's 19 and lives with his fiancé in South Carolina, where I used to live. I took my cell phone, and dialed the number. My eyes were so filled with tears, and I couldn't even see what I was typing in. I ended up calling the wrong number twice, but I finally got it.

"Matt? It's dad. He just pushed mom on the stairs, and she's screaming.... I know, but it's

scaring me.... Mkay... I love you." I hung up, and wiped my tears from my eyes, and from my

phone. I glanced at the clock. 11:07pm. I silently crept outside of my room. My mom was laying

on the couch with an ice pack on her knee. I started going downstairs.

"Steph?" _Crap, she saw me._

"Yeah?" I sniffed.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. What about you?"

"I'll be okay. Dad's in the room, hopefully asleep soon. I'm sleeping down here tonight.

You need to go to sleep, darling. You have school tomorrow. I love you," she shooed me off.

I went upstairs, still sniffling, trying not to cry. I slipped in my pj's and went to my

window seat. I looked at the time, 11:10pm. I thought of a wish for 11:11. Yes, I wish on 11:11.

I looked at the clock until it turned to 11:11. I looked at the first star I could find for extra luck.

They were beautiful tonight.

I closed my eyes. _I wish my life would get better. I don't care how, just please, please_

_make my life better_. I crawled into bed, starting to cry a bit, looking back at today. Tonight was

the worst night since I was six. Either that, or when I moved. Nah, when I was six.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I only got around six hours of sleep. The crazy six. First worst night, I was six. Only six

hours of sleep last night. Only six friend in Atlanta: Andrew, Ally, Mary, Paige, Brian, and

Trixie. And also, that's the class period I have gym. Yucky gym. I hate it. I walk with Mary to the

locker room from band, and once I hit the locker room, I freeze. Every single day. I go to the

locker, and grab my stuff. Either I a) say "I gotta pee, wait for me" or b)put the required shirt on

and take off my shirt underneath the shirt, and quickly slip off my pants and then slip my sophies

on. I'm really starting to hate the number 6.

"Yo, Steph!" Andrew said coming up to my locker.

I made a weird sound, slowly going through my combination. I finally opened my locker

and mumbled. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I only got, like, six hours of sleep. My parents were fighting."

"Did you cry this morning?" he sounded concerned, "You're eyes are red."

I looked at him. "No, I cried myself to sleep. Did you ever do that when your parents fought?" I handed him my science binder to hold for me.

"Are you serious? And only once, and that was the night that they told me they we're

getting a divorce, and they we're fighting on who gets who."

"Yeah, I'm serious. And I'm sorry..." I closed my locker and took the binder.

"Don't be, I was ten, I couldn't help it. We're thirteen now, so I'm sorry for you. It's gotta

be really hard considering the other stuff going on." He said walking together to our first class.

"It is hard, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"It'll get better after a while, I promise," he assured me, putting his arm around my shoulder- like a half hug, then took it off imediatley. I wanted to believe it, but I feel like

it won't get any better, just keep getting worse.

_I wish my life would get better. I don't care how, just please, please make my life better. _

My wishes never come true.

What Andrew said before science stuck with me all day. _It'll get better after a while, I_

_promise_. I kept repeating that in my head, even writting it down, until Miranda, my evil lab partner, accidentally' spilt water on me. So much for things getting better. Mrs. Herald made us do a lab today, which just happened to include water. Oh yeah, and red coloring. We had to see what was more permeable, gravel, clay, or sand with cocoa powder and red food coloring mixed in. She was cleaning up and spilt the red water on my jeans. It looks like I got my period. "Miranda! What was that for?" I asked her, irritated after it happened.

"It was an accident, not my fault I tripped over your stupid binder."

I looked over at the side counter near the sink. "My binders over there. What's stupid

now."

She scoffed, and I wrapped my hoodie around my waist. I went up to the teacher and

politely asked her to go to the bathroom. She let me, and I attempted to wash it out. But of course, it didn't. This got me really ticked off. I didn't do anything to her. Not anything at all. I kept thinking of what Andrew told me last night, trying not to cry incase somebody heard me. I just sat against the wall and put my head inbetween my knees. Tears fell slowly down my face. A few minutes later, I walked back into class with my hoodie still wrapped around me, luckily covering where the red dye was.

"That's so embarrassing, Stephanie." Miranda said, filling her periwinkle-blue nails.

"What is?" I asked.

"Getting your period in class," she said, loudly. Everyone turned to look. Including my

crush, Kyle. He smiled at me, but in an you got your period in class? that's so funny.' sort of way. I half smiled to him, and looked away. Then Mrs. Herold came up to me, I cringed.

Stephanie Haynie to the nurse.

8:45am 10/7/08

I took my stuff and glared at Miranda. As I walked out of the room I could feel all eyes on

me. Including Kyle's. It bothered me that I just got totally embarrassed in front of him, but I liked

how he smiled at me. And the fact that he was watching me leave. A lot of the perverted guys say

that I have a nice butt, but I don't really care for all that. I smile, but walk away when I get that.

"Hello, darling, what do you need?" the nurse, Dr. McIrene asked when I walked into

the room. I gave her the note, and I started explaining. She told me to take off my hoodie, and she agreed. "That doesn't look like a period anyways, you could tell it's fake, it looks watery. Well

you can pick some bottoms out over there," she pointed to the box full of clothes. I ended up

picking out a black skirt. I don't usually wear skirts at school, but I had no other choices, the jeans

were to big.

"Thanks Dr. McIrene," I said walking out of the room. When I was in the stair hall, I

took my blue chocolate cell phone out of my pocket to check the time. It read 9:01am, so I'm in

English now. How fun. I put the phone in my pocket and trotted to my locker. I went faster since

I'm already late. I switched my binders out, and closed it. When I walked in I suddenly felt self-

conscious. I'm wearing a skirt. Holy crap, I'm wearing a skirt. And Kyle's right there. Holy freakin crap.

"Miss Haynie, why are you late?" Mr. Lansing asked me as I froze at the door. I started to walk slowly over to him, I gave him the note and walked over to my desk.

"Nice legs, Steph," Kyle whispered when I walked past him. I smiled, and kept on

walking. Luckily I sit next to Mary and Andrew in English. They both gave me notes when I sat

down. I opened Andrew's first.

I heard what happened, im sorry

I replied, and stuffed it in his hand.

It's okay. I hate wearing a skirt, especially at school. But Kyle said I had nice legs haha

Now for Mary's.

You okay?

Eh, could be better. I hate wearing a skirt! Kyle said I had nice legs :)

No replies, we had to write essay's about the funniest time in our life. It was hard, but I

ended up choosing my first sleep over when I was five. I was at my best friend's sixth birthday

party, Elizabeth's. I got there around 3pm, and we played frisbee until everybody got there.

Heather, Kayla, and Melody. Together, we were best friends. After a while, her dad took us to

Cold Stone Creamery for ice cream. We were already hyper enough as it is. After the ice cream,

we ran around the store, and it was a huge store! When we got back, we had Cici's Pizza. Yum.

That was the groups favorite. Pepperoni with Extra cheese, and of course, anchovies! We had

more ice cream, topped with the most buttered popcorn you would ever seen. We watched a

movie, Barbie and Swan Lake, as we played with her Barbie's. Elizabeth had all the Barbies you could think of. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Swan Lake, Barbie and Ken, Barbie and Friends, anything. Yeah, we played Barbies, laughing and loudly, until 2am, well, Elizabeth and I did. We woke up and ate chocolate-chip pancakes with bacon around 8am. Once my mom picked me up around 9:30, I fell asleep in the car. I loved that party.

Sadly, when I turned seven, I had to move, so we all broke up. I miss those days. My

parent's never fought, my brothers and I hung out a lot, I was careless and free. Nobody made fun of because of the clothes I wore. I could have sleep overs with guys, too. I hung out with my brother's friends, which I loved doing. I could sleep in my dog's kennel if I wanted to. I could eat spaghetti with my hands. I didn't get yelled at every night, and I didn't have school to worry about. I loved my dad then. He only did three things bad. Drink rarely, Curse wildly, and that one time he slapped my mom.

Now, I'm thirteen. My parents fight daily, one of my brothers is bi-polar and over in Iraq.

The other I never see because he lives a million miles away. I have to watch and consider what I

do. I have to sleep in my bed, I get yelled at for whatever I do, I always have to use a fork, even if

we're eating fries. I have a thousand pound back pack filled with homework every night, and I

absolutely hate my dad. Ever since I was nine, when I lost respect for him.

He got drunk, mouthed his boss off, got fired. He didn't have a job for a year. We had to rely off of my rich grandparents, who my parents now owe around $20,000. Once he got a job, he

started traveling a lot. He was never home to take care of everyone. Whenever he was home, he

was drunk. My brother ended up slapping him and cursing him out. I'm always afraid that he's

gonna hit me when I get to upset with him, and it's my turn to yell at him.

When he didn't have a job, we were forced to move to a trailer park. A few weeks later, I

got pissed at my dad for getting too drunk. He was drinking and driving. He came home with his

zipper un-done, a plastic bag full of empty beers, and a dent in his car. We had to take him to the

hospital. His alcohol level was a .22, which is pretty bad.

We didn't get home until 4am. I couldn't get to sleep. My mom had stayed home with my

other brother. I wanted to go with Steven and my dad. I was nine and curious, I couldn't help it.

Around 11am my dad strolled out of bed. He was making eggs, and he knows that mom's allergic to eggs. "Dad, why are you making eggs?" I asked him.

"I fucking feel like it."

"Mom's allergic though."

"I don't give a shit."

"Why are you cursing so much, daddy? I'm only nine."

"So? Nobody cares."

That was the day I lost respect for my dad. "Do you like to ruin lives, Dad?"

No respond.

"Because I'm fucking tired of your ruining mine!"

That was the first time I cussed. Yeah, I

was nine. But I was tired of it. I was tired of my family life sucking. I was tired of my dad getting

drunk. I was tired of him hurting my mom and I. I was fucking tired of it. I still am.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Friday night. I was all alone, watching Degrassi: The Next Generation on TV, eating some popcorn, at the house all alone. My dad's at my uncles, which is a cover for going to the sports bar'. My mom was visiting her parents another county over.

"You can have a friend over if you want, Stephanie," my mom told me before leaving.

"I'll pass, I'd rather just hang out alone. When are ya gonna be home?"

"I don't know, before midnight at least."

"Mkay, love you."

Sigh. I should've taken the offer up and invited Andrew and Ally over. 6:05pm. Not to

late... I grabbed my phone and called them. "Is Andrew there?... Hey, do you and Ally wanna

come over?...Mkay, see ya later, bye."

Yay, I'm not gonna be home alone.

Around 6:20, I heard a knock on the door. My dog went crazy. "Shut up Lady!" I yelled at

my dalmatian before answering the door.

There was Ally and Andrew right there, their mom

driving off in a blue Ford Focus. Ally had her long brunette hair up in a pony tail and she had a yellow tank top on. Her sky-blue hoodie she always wore was on, and she had a cute pair of jeans on, from Old Navy.

Andrew looked totally opposite of what he did during school. His usual green hoodie was un-zipped, he had jeans on, an ugly pair of flip-flops and a black hat on, sideways. He probably think that's cool.

I chuckled to my self. "Hey, whatsup?" I asked them both, still smiling at the

difference between Andrew outside and inside of school.

"Nothing really. I was bored until you wanted us over," Andrew laughed.

Ally just stood there staring at Andrew like he was a freak. I know that stare. _She knows_

_something_.

"Mkay, so what do you wanna do?" I asked bringing out three glasses of dr. pepper.

Ally and Andrew looked at each other. _Something's planned_. "Truth or dare?"

I nod, we all sit down around the living room. "Who first?"

"You!" Andrew yells, then laughs.

"Mkay, truth."

"Who do you like?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Kyle," I said laughing. Andrew didn't make a sound. He pretended to be happy, showing a fake smile.

"Who's next?" I ask.

"How bout Ally?" Andrews asks.

"Truth me!" Ally laughs.

"Have you ever kicked somebody in the balls?" Andrew finally says.

"No... want me to?" She laughs at Andrew. "Kidding!"

"Um no thanks. Anyways, Dare." Andrew looks at his twin sister.

She thinks. "I dare you too... kiss Stephanie."

My face goes blanks.

"On the lips." Ally adds.

I look at Ally dumbfounded, then to Andrew. Kissing my best guy friend? I don't know...

"Um..." Andrew says.

"Whatever happened to I don't give up dares?' Andrew?" Ally asked.

"Steph?" Andrew asked me.

I was suprised. I just told everyone who I like, and my best friend dares her brother, who's also my best friend, to kiss me. I have no choice. "Sure."

Everything's in slow motion now. Ally chuckles. Andrew and I get closer. Ally covers her mouth with her hands. Andrew puts his hand on my shoulders. I close my eyes, like this is a dream and I'm supposed to wake up. But I can't. All the sudden I feel smooth, wet lips on mine. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

It felt... comfortable, but in a weird way. _I'm kissing my best guy friend_...

He backs up. His shaggy brown hair's all messed up. I look deeply into his dark chocolate eyes. I smile at him, and he smiles at me.

Ally's over there giggling the whole time while Andrew and I just stare at each other smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday morning. 8:20am. First period, science. I had a rough night last night. What do

you think happened? Yup. My dad was drunk, my mom went to stay at her sister's, and it was just

me and my dumb-ass dad. I was asleep around 3am when he knocked on my door repeatedly.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you..." he yelled.

I turned my lamp on and looked at my phone. "What!" I yelled back as loud as I could.

"Come out here!"

I grunted as I got outta bed. Once I opened my door he was laying down on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka right next to him. I stared at him, wondering how he could be such an alcoholic.

It's crazy. It sickens me. Ever since that day when I was six, I vowed never to drink.

"Steph?" Andrew asked for the third time.

I blink my eyes a couple times, and then look over to him. "Oh, sorry, my head's out in space right now."

"It's okay, are you okay? You never replied to my texts."

"Well, yeah, I'm just kinda stunned about the kiss..."

"Oh..."

"It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that-"

Kyle came up. His long red hair was over his bright green eyes. He looked hotter than ever... "Hey, Stephanie. Kid, beat it."

I nodded my head signaling him to go. "Sorry," I mouthed.

"So, you wanna hang out Friday night?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing. I was speechless. My crush that I've

had since the first day of school was asking me out. I nodded.

"Meet me at the movies. Seven-ish? See ya later?" he shook his head, his hair moved a bit. He walked off and I was grinning.

Then the bell rang, but I haven't even gotten my locker open yet. _Crap._

"Kyle asked me out!" I whisper-screamed to everyone at lunch. Ally and Mary were

squealing along with me. Brian was absent that day, Paige just nodded. Paige was never really a

talker. She just sat there, reading. Andrew was the one I was kinda worried about. After all, we

had kissed only three days ago. All he did was another fake smile and a thumbs up.

"Where're you two love birds going? When? How did he ask you? I need details!" Ally

said.

"Movies, Friday, and he just did before first period."

"Yeah, after telling me to beat it..." Andrew mumbled.

_I need to talk to him..._

"Aw, that so cute! Well, that he did..." Ally looked over at Andrew, half smiled.

Andrew blinked at me a twice, his chocolate eyes filled with sadness.

"Andrew?" I asked him.

Paige looked up at him, and batted her eyes. Then looked at me.

"Hm?" he messed around with his food.

"Can I talk to you later?"

He looked up, smiled, and nodded. Then got up to throw his food away.

"Ally, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I don't know.... I'll go find out..." She got up, fast-walked to catch up with her twin.

Mary kept eating.

"Fix it, Stephanie," Paige whispered in a faint voice, that only I could hear.

I stared at her, my eyes wide open. "Did you just..."

"Fix it," she repeated.

I nodded. She was right. I need to fix things.

After lunch, Andrew and I went out to the field like we always do. Except this time, I took his wrist and pulled him over. I kept him close to me. So close, I could feel the heat from his body. I side-glanced at him, and he was half smiling.

We got a few minutes away from our friends, when I said, "Andrew, can I say

something?"

"Of course."

"About the kiss..."

"Yeah."

"I liked it, I really did. It just felt weird cause you're my best guy friend. It was

unbelievable."

"Steph, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

He moves his hand down from my wrist to my hands, squeezing them gently. Then bell rings. He kisses me again, softly. Not by a dare, by his will. Once again, the comfort takes over. He backed off, grinning. He went running, we were gonna be late. I just stood there at the field like an idiot.

_I just made-out with my best guy friend. Oh my god._

"Ally, come here!" I told her once we got to US History.

She trotted over to my desk. "Yeah?"

"Does Andrew like me or something? He kissed me again on the field..."

"Um... I don't know, I don't think so." she looked at me, then looked away, over to her twin.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she walked away. Am I being lied to, or is Andrew just making me feel better?

I took out a piece of paper.

Do you like me more than a friend or something? I know why you kissed me at my house Friday, but today at field I just don't get it. You're my best guy friend, and I love you for always helping me. You're amazing. And those two kisses from you were even more amazing. Better than any of my boyfriends in SC. And you said you've never had a girlfriend, I don't believe that. :) Just please write back Cow :)

"Psst!" I whispered as I folded it up.

Andrew sat directly in front of me. "Andrew!"

He turned around. He looked really nervous, and scared.

I handed him the note. "What's wrong?" I mouthed.

He just took the note and turned forward. Is he mad at me? I hope not...

No, It just felt like you liked me, so I just wanted to make you happy. And I'm always here for you, you know that. You're my best gal pal, and I love you like a sister that I never fight with. You're freakishly awesome haha. So my kisses are more amazing than me? Well that's nice of you :P and yeah, I've never had a girlfriend, I'm to shy to ask anyone out, and they all think I'm ugly anyways, so if I did, they'd be like "EWWW!"

I smiled after reading that. Knowing that he doesn't like me was a relief, but I'm still

confused. He knows I like Kyle, but oh wells.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephiexoxo: I'm gonna have to go soon

ANitsDrew: why

Stephiexoxo: I gotta get ready for my date

ANitsDrew: oh.

Stephiexoxo: whats wrong?

ANitsDrew: Ally's about to go out, dad has his gf over and their talking about the wedding. I got nobody once you leave

Stephiexoxo: aw buddie im sorry

ANitsDrew: its k, go have fun with kyle :)

Stephiexoxo: mkay, LYLAB!

ANitsDrew: same

ANitsDrew: except sister lmao

ANitsDrew: aw crap my ass just ran off

Stephiexoxo: not this again! Lol

ANitsDrew: he's farting all over my sister!

ANitsDrew: she's yelling saying she's gonna spank it if it doesn't stop o.o

Stephiexoxo: LOL! Shut up :P

ANitsDrew: well I got it back

Stephiexoxo: good :) I'll call you later

ANitsDrew: k, ttyl

Now that? That's classical Andrew. He's always making me laugh with retarded crap like

that. I told you about the cannibalistic cow, the laughing his ass of, showing me random pictures of cats...like his.

I know that Kyle and I are just going to see a movie, but I haven't been on a date since

Allen, my ex-boyfriend from South Carolina. So I did put on different make-up, and wore ballet

flats instead of flip flops. I didn't do anything to my hair, as usual, and I wore black pants and an

Aeropostale graphic T.

I walked to the movie theater, considering it's only five minutes away. I got there around

6:45. Perfect time to see Kyle walk out of a theater. Holding hands, Kyle kissing the girl. That man whore. Who with you're probably asking. Chasity Tariek. Captain of the Volleyball team, and class president. Not that popular, but still on the top 30.

The guys make a list, and they rank you on how nice you are. But they just call it that so

they don't get in trouble for it. It's really a combination on how hot you are, if you're a good

kisser, and how big your boobs are. This month her rank is 21. Mine? 76. Not that bad you might

say. Over 300 eight graders, only around 170 are girls. So sure, I have a good rank. Whatever.

"Stephanie?" Kyle says as soon as he sees me. He lets go of Chasity's hand, and pushed her off. "Hey." He warmed up to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Who's that little kid, Kyle?" Chasity asked, like I'm only seven.

"I'm Stephanie. And I'm not a kid. At least I'm not a whore."

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough of Kyle to go around," he said pathetically.

I pushed him off of me. "Please. I don't even know why I liked you. You two

deserve each other." I turned around, and walked out with dignity, trying to hold back my tears.

Once I got outside, I ran to the side of the movie theater.

I did what I told him I'd do. Call Andrew.

"Stephanie? What's wrong?" He automatically asked when he answered and heard me

crying.

"Kyle... Chasity... Whores... Help..." I slid down on the side of the building, tears running down my face.

"Stay there..." he hung up, and I closed my phone. I've never been this hurt. The tears just came flowing and flowing. They wouldn't stop.

I don't even know how long I was crying, when I heard a voice I knew. "JUST LEAVE

MOM, I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I WANNA BE PICKED UP!" Andrew. I was still crying, more

than ever. He was running, I could feel his foot steps through the ground. "Steph, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

He sat down in front of me, putting both of his hands on my shoulder. I couldn't speak, I just kept crying. He wiped my tears away with the sleeve his hoodie. "Steph, talk to me, please."

I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I tried again. Nothing.

"Steph, you have to stop crying. He's an ass. A man whore. A screw up. You deserve

better, way better. A person that doesn't cheat. A person that doesn't lie..."

"I... I... Who doesn't lie besides you?"

"Well, I have lied before... to you..."

"What?!"

"I do like you... a lot actually."

Anything and everything about him ran through my head.

"Do you hate me? Steph? Answer me... even if it is a bad answer, please..."

"I don't hate you." I wanted to stop crying, and wiped my tears. I could see the blue eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner along with the wetness on my hands.

"Mad?" He handed me his arm, thinking I needed his sleeve again. I went to reach for it, but paused, my hand holding his arm.

"Steph?"

I moved my hand down his arm, down to his hand. I took his hand, squeezing it gently like he did before on the feild. He smiled, and took his free arm and wipped my face from all the yucky crap. I smiled back.

"You know, even though you're make up's messed up, and your all red, you look beautiful today," he whispered.

I kissed him. I realized that I like him, more than I thought I ever would. More

than my ex boyfriends or Kyle. He's the only one that knows everything about me. He's the one I

go to for everything. He's my best friend. I took my free hand, and put it over his cheek, but I still kept kissing him. It was amazing. _He_ is amazing. I backed off a little bit, but my nose was on his. "Not at all." I whispered.

"And that as for..." he smiled.

"I like you, Andrew. More than I realized." I laughed, softly.

"Movie?"

"Definitely." We got up at the same time, still holding hands. We were closer than we ever have been before, except a couple times when we hugged. We went around the theater corner, then went through the doors like gleaming stars. I sniffed when I saw that Kyle was still there sitting on the bench, his head resting in his hands. I looked at Andrew helplessly.

"Hold on..." he whispered into my ear. He walked over to him, leaving me alone a few feet away from him. "What's your problem?" he yelled in his face.

"I don't know, what's yours Mister PMS?" he laughed.

I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "He's not worth your time, Andrew, he's ass. He can go fuck Chasity for all I care." I smirked.

"Right. Let's go, Steph." He put his arm around me, pulled me close, and we walked off. Kyle just stood there like an idiot. I loved it.

_It'll get better after a while, I promise. _

After the movie, I was smiling at him, and he was smiling at me. He took my hand, and led me back to where I had just told him I liked him. It was night now, dark outside. We parked at the side of the theater. He was laying back on the brick, and I layed down and put my head in his lap. I looked up at the stars, then closed my eyes.

"Steph?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I kept my eyes closed.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Who cares. Mom's out. Dad knows I'm out, and that i'll be home whenever, he's probably drunk anyways." I whispered.

"Want to hang out tonight?" he laughed quietly, so soft you could barley hear it.

"Aren't we already?" I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"True. Let's take a walk?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, sat up and looked at my best friend, smiled.

He put his hand out, I took it. Once again, we both got up at the same time. He led me away from the theater, away from my house, towards the park. He squeezed my hand, and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, just reminding you how much I like you," he smiled.

I couldn't help but grin. "You're so sweet." I laughed quietly.

I looked up towards the stars again, and shivered.

"Are you getting cold?"

"Kinda..."

He let go of my hand, and took off his hoodie quickly. He had a black t-shirt on that said 'Talk...Don't Stalk" in orange. I just had to laugh.

"What?"

"Your shirt," I giggled.

He put his hoodie around me, then took my hand again. "Ha, ha, very funny," He smiled at me.

I smiled back, of course I never stopped anyways. I put my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. "Don't lead me into a tree," I laughed silently.

He kissed the top of my head. "Won't do," he laughed silently along.

We didn't talk for a while, just enjoying the silence.

He squeezed my hand, and stopped moving, so I also stopped. I moved my head from his shoulder, and opened my eyes. We were at the park, right infront of the slide. "Sit on the slide with me?"

"Of course I will."

He sat down on the edge, and I sat on his lap. I turned towards him.

He pushed my hair behind my ears. "You have beautiful eyes, Steph."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He kissed me on the cheek. "No problem." He layed back, and I layed back on him. He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him breathing slightly. I smiled, and closed my eyes. Then we slowly fell asleep.

I jumped, when I felt my phone vibrating.

Andrew jumped also, and took his arms off of me.

I looked at the time on my phone. It said 11:35pm. "Crap! It's, like, 11!" I looked at Andrew, my eyes filled with worry.

He grabbed me free hand, squeezed it. "Answer it."

I pressed a button. "Hello?...At the park...With Andrew...Watching the stars, swinging....Oh I found him with another girl, started crying, called Andrew, and then we went on a date, and here we are....I don't know... Yeah....Okay, sorry Mom. I'll be home soon...Love you too...Bye."

"Your mom?" he asked,

"Mhm. Your phones dead, Ally just called my house, cause I didn't answer my phone. She said that you need to be home."

"Oh, crap. I hope I'm not in trouble." He frowned.

"Me too."

"Before we leave..." he said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we...a thing now?" he asked, quietly.

I smiled, "Guess what?"

He had a confused look on his face.

"You have yourself your first girlfriend."

His confused look instantly changed to a grin. His eyes twinkled in the night light.

"Come on, we gotta go home. Since my house is a few minutes away, my mom could probably drive you home, instead of walking, like, three miles," I offered.

"Fine with me," He smiled.

I stood up, him right after me. He started running, for who knows why. But because we were still holding hands, that dragged me along with him. I started laughing, and he laughed along with me. "Tired?" he kept laughing.

"Duh! I'm, like, half asleep!"

He looked to the side. "Hold on." He let go of my hand, and ran down to the pond.

I stopped, and opened my mouth to say something, but by the time he was back, he poured a hand full of water on me.

"Awake now?" he couldn't stop laughing.

I pouted and and started walking off towards my house. I could see it from here, one light on.

Andrew ran after me, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I was just playing around, steph."

I poked him. "It's okay, I was too. And yes, I'm awake now." I smirked.

We started running again, when my phone started vibrating again. I took it out, it said 'Ally'. "It's your sister," I looked at him.

Andrew nodded, "Answer it."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey...what are you guys doing over there?" Ally asked.

"Uh, well I got to the theater, and Kyle was there with Chasity."

"Oh, I'm sorry girl."

"So, I called Andrew, he came. He stopped me from crying, I kissed him, we saw a movie, after the movie we went to the park, we fell asleep on the slide, then my mom called."

Andrew chuckled.

"Wait, wait, wait! Back it up... You kissed him?" Ally screamed into the phone.

"Yup."

"Went to a movie?"

"Correct."

"Fell asleep on the slide?"

"Mhm."

"Since when did you start liking my brother?"

I took Andrew's hand. "I don't know exactly, but I just realized it now." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So, are you, like, going out now?"

"Yupp, we are." I didn't stop looking at him.

"Aw! Let me talk to him!" she screamed.

I handed him the phone.

"Yo."

"Oh my god, aw!"

"Ally, what ever you do, do not tell mom or dad!"

"Why not?"

I knew the answer.

"'Cause if they know, she'll never be able to sleep over at either house anymore!"

I nodded.

"Good point."

"Okay, her mom's gonna drive me home, so i'll be home in a few. Later." he handed me my phone as we walked up the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was at my locker. My brown hair up in a pony-tail, I swayed it side to side as I opened up my locker. I just had the best weekend of my life, and I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. I couldn't wait to see Andrew today. I couldn't wait to see Ally today. I couldn't wait to see...

"Hey, Stephanie..." Kyle came up to my locker.

My grin faded into a half-smile, and I raised my eye-brows, which formed a what-are-you-doing face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Friday."

"So? Do you think I'm going to forgive you, just like that?" I asked him. I looked behind him and saw Andrew and Ally next to each other silently-laughing. My smile came back.

"Well, acuatley, I was hoping you could give me a second chance and go out with me tonight," he smiled.

I started laughing, and that's when Andrew came over to me and took my hand.

"Oh..." he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Hi there," Andrew smiled.

"Hi," I grinned.

"Heyyyy!" Ally squealed.

I let go of Andrew's hand, and hugged my best friend, then went back to my locker.

"So how was your weekend?" Ally asked me.

"Let's see... I was kinda cheated on by a guy I wasn't dating, but then I found like my best guy friend, then him and I started dating, and I had the greatest weekend of my life," I laughed and went back to my locker.

Us three laughed, and Ally went to her home room, while Andrew stayed here next to me, smiling.

"What?" I asked-laughed.

"Nothing, just-"

"Miss Haynie? May I speak with you in private?" The guidance counselor, Mrs. Jess, came up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, of course," I closed my locker, and followed her to her office in the main building. Before I left the hallway, I look back at Andrew, with a confused but sorry face. He responded with his special smile, the one just for me.

Once we got in the room, she motioned for me to sit in the chair near the door, and she went around to sit behind her desk. "I'm sure you know that your dad was in a wreak last night," she started off.

"What?! I didn't know that at all!"

"How could you not know, Stephanie?"

"I was staying the night with my cousins, and my mom never called me..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you to find out like this."

"Wait, is he dead?" I freaked out.

"No. He has some minor injuries, bruises and such."

"He was drunk, wasn't he..."

"Is this a regular thing, Stephanie?"

"Him being drunk? Yes, he's drunk about every night, these days."

"Well, it seems the wreak made him figure it out he's an alcoholic. He decided that once he can be released, he'll be going to rehab."

My eyes widened, and I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I may not like him, but it would be crazy with out him, but it might also be good. "But my mom can't get a job, and neither can I, since I'm thirteen, how will we get money?"

"Your father's job will keep paying his pay check until the clinic says he's alright, and able to be released."

"Alright. Thanks, Mrs. Jess," I got up and headed towards the door.

"If you want to talk, just come down," She gave me a note back to class.

"Thank you," I said then walked down.

I went back to class, but ended up going to the bathroom first. I started crying, and I didn't even expect that I would. I got my phone out and texted Ally, "come to the bathroom. Emergency."

"Are you okay?" I heard Ally say not even two minutes later.

"Dad...wreak...rehab."

"Your Dad's going to rehab?" I whispered-screamed.

I nodded, still crying.

She got down to my level and hugged me, not caring how much she could get in trouble for missing half her class.

Eventually, class had let out, and girls started coming into the bathroom. And, of course, Miranda had to come in. "Ha, what's wrong this time, baby boo?" she laughed, which made her friends laugh along.

"Just leave her alone," Miranda, Ally replied.

"I don't want to, Ally."

"Just do it! Just leave! God, bitch!" Ally yelled, then laughed.

Miranda opened her mouth to say something, then just walked out, her friends following her.

"Steph? Andrew wants to talk to you..." Mary, came in.

I nodded, and wiped my eyes. "Thanks, Mary," I got up, and went out to see him standing next to the girls bathroom.

"You alright? I heard you were crying in the bathroom, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

I hugged him, and started crying again. "My dad got in a wreak last night, and I didn't know it until now. He's going to rehab, Andrew."

He whispered, "You see? Everything's getting better. This is a good thing, Steph, it'll make everything better. He finally admitted he's an alcoholic, and he's taking care of him self. Everything will be alright, Steph, I promise," He kissed my cheek.

'Thanks, Andrew. You're the best. And you're right," I held onto him tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Stephanie, you almost ready?" My mom yelled up the stairs.

I slid my phone open, ready to call Andrew. "Yeah, I'm gonna call Andrew and tell him we're about to leave," I said opening my door, then coming down the stairs.

"Hey,"Andrew answered.

"Hey, we're about to leave. You're ready, right?"

"Yup. Sitting on the front porch waiting."

"'Kay, we'll be there soon. Later," I said, then slid my phone shut. "He's ready, Mom," I told her.

"Alright. Dad's in the car waiting for us," she replied.

"Think we can do this?" I asked.

She hugged me, "I know we can. He has to do this, sweetie, or it'll just get worse."

I just nodded, then when she let go, I went towards the door in the back seat, behind my dad.

"I'm sorry, Steph. For everything," he said quietly.

I looked out the window, not replying to him.

Mom got in the car, and off we went. Seemed like only a minute, and we were suddenly at Andrew's. I smiled and waved at him, telling him to come in on this side.

"Hey, Mr. And Mrs. Haynie. Thanks for letting me come. Hey, Stephanie," he gleamed at me.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw him. "Hey."

"Oh, no problem, Andrew. She needed some friend support on the way here, and she chose you," my mom replied, looking in the rear view mirror at us.

Andrew slid over to the seat closest to me, buckled in, and smiled.

I just blushed the whole time. We talked about mindless crap the whole time there. But it helped get the fact off my mind that my dad was about to go to rehab, for at least eight months. 

An hour later, and we were here. Mom and Dad got out of the car, and I just stayed with Andrew in the back seat. He took my hand, "Steph, you should go say bye to him, ya know."

"I don't want to, Andrew. He almost ruined my life, in so many ways. He doesn't deserve for me to say bye."

"He loves you, so you should go tell him bye, I would."

I just shook my head, then looked over to my parents. My mom had a tear coming down her face. "Fine. Just for my mom though." I took my seat belt off, then opened the door. "Hold on," I ran over to him.

"Stephanie, I really am sorry. This is why I'm doing this, for you."

"Oh, you're not doing it because you're an alcoholic? Alright." My mom looked away, obviously angry.

"Please forgive me, Steph," he went on.

"No." I flat out said.

"Alright. I love you," he opened his arms for a hug.

"Bye, Dad." I said.

He put down his arms, and just started walking off. My mom and I went back towards the car, not even saying anything. Before I opened my door, I ran back over to him. "Dad!"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

I hugged him. "Don't do this ever again." I started to cry, but I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care if it was with my dad. Even though I pretty much hated him, I would still miss him.

"I'll try not to," He replied.

I let go, then started running backwards. "Bye, Dad." I said. I was still crying, even when I turned around. I just sat down, letting all the tears go out. I didn't want to cry anymore. Soon enough, Andrew came over and sat in front of me.

"Steph, I'm so sorry this has to happen to you," he whispered, whipping my tears.

I nodded, trying to stop crying. I couldn't though, the tears kept going.

"It will all work out for the best, I promise," he kissed my softly.

I smiled slightly, looking into his eyes, "I really hope your right."

"I love you," he smiled, cupping my face in his hands.

I dropped my jaw, not believing what he just told me.

"Crap, too soon?" he asked.

I hugged him tight, "It's perfect timing. I love you, too."

We both got up, walking back to the truck. He took my hand, right when he saw my mom look at us.

"You don't care that my mom's watching us?"

"Nah. Now my mom, that's a different story!" he laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

-------------flashing forward 8 months------------- 

Dear journal,

Today's the last day of 8th grade!! We have a half day of school, awards and graduation and stuff. Then Ally's mom is taking us- including Andrew :] – to the beach for a week :D all of summer I'll be with friends, including old friends from SC, all summer! And that makes me SO happy! Once I get back from SC in july (in SC from july 6-26), it'll be about time for marching band to start! And I decided to do color guard instead of marching clarinet:] then I'll be a freshman! Which I don't mind being the lowest class, cause everyone's a freshman once, or twice, in their lives. The day before school starts, my dad comes home from rehab, so we'll see how that turns out. Hopefully, he'll be better…

Me and Andrew have been going strong for 8 months now :] he's the best. I absolutely love him and can't imagine what would happen without him…but we both know this won't end :]

I can't wait till my new life as a high schooler! Even though I'm a freshman haha

-Steph 

**The End.  
**

**NOTE: **so, I decided to end this earlier than I thought I would. I started writing My World in October 2008, when I was a totally different writer than I am now. Chapter 7 was actually finished in July 2009, and I just had no time to write anymore with my life :/ but don't worry, there IS a sequel to this coming SOON! (: so don't be missing this too long, it'll be sooner than you think (:

-Carey


End file.
